tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Larn Iragar Okarthel
Larn Iragar Okarthel is a dragonborn spellsword from the city of Okarthel in Vhir. He is the son of Tormen Iragar, then leader of House Iragar, and Anon Mondral, the leader of House Mondral, where his birth marked an alliance between those two houses. Early Life Larn was born in the year 684LN as part of an alliance between the Houses Iragar and Mondral. As per dragonborn custom, Larn joined the house of the parent that shared his gender, his father. Larn was instructed in diplomacy and martial prowess as well as receiving the best standard of education available in Okarthel as befitting the son of a Lord of a Great House. Larn showed magical talent at an early age and requested to be taught alongside his half-sister Fanol Mondral by their mother Anon Mondral. When Larn was thirteen he and Fonal captured one of their mother's talking ravens and attempted to make it a familiar. Larn succedded in placing a fragment of his personality within the creature giving it the name Po. During his final swordsmanship display where he was to defeat his instructor in a duel, many of the important members of House Iragar where in attendance including his father, Larn was unable to defeat his instructor in a straight duel so in his desperation used his magic to dash past him and strike him from behind. The event was meant to be Larn's awarding of the second part of his name, a rite of passage for all in the clan of Okarthel, but his father chose not to give it to him. Larn had no time to argue as he was sent to Farthrone soon afterwards as a guest of Davark the Necromancer, representing his family. Adventures Larn travelled with three others in Farthrone, each seeking something different. Larn sought to bring back powerful artefacts from Farthrone's past. During the course of his adventure in Farthrone, Larn discovered a powerful staff that allowed the wielder to control the undead. He took the name Larnor after his return, though he is still referred to as Larn by his family. Political Life He was elevated to the position of council member by Kepeski the lord of Okarthel whilst he left the city during the Silence of the Gods, likely to provide some degree of dissenting opinion on the council to prevent any major progress developing in his absence. During his time as a council member Larnor became a leader during the War in the Silence as his followers were the first to declare Kepeski as missing and unable to provide help during the crisis. He spoke for the council during the negotiations with the lords of Etan, at first finding the arrogance of the mem insufferable, but when King Sanctus II stepped in to represent the lords an agreement could be made, Larnor appreciating that he was made to look like a hero rather that an impatient child in coming to an agreement. When the final conflict came and Okarthel, Larnor fought in the battle as the G'yass forces approached the city.Category:Characters Category:Dragonborn